


Tie-up Bet

by berryla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Slapping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryla/pseuds/berryla
Summary: You really shouldn't have agreed to your boyfriend's bet. At least that's what you tell yourself.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Tie-up Bet

The wide, sadistic grin on Makoto’s face was what made you realize you were doomed. Or at least have your pride hurt permanently.

“You lost.”

You swallowed audibly, then tried to put up a tough front.

“Y-Yeah, apparently.”

You glanced down on the papers sprawled out on the table in front of you. Both of your tests. How Makoto scored 100% on almost all of them was a mystery to you. You were like that too, back in high school but this was college, damnit! You weren’t stupid or anything. Next to his perfect tests laid yours, with an average of 89%. Goddamn.

Makoto cleared his throat to make you look up to him, which you hesitantly did. He still had that stupid grin on his face.

“You know what happens now, right? You’re not gonna break your promise, I hope.”

A sigh left your lips.

“Of course not.”

\----

You held your breath nervously while you were waiting for Makoto to finish his work. He looked concentrated, though he still had that smirk on his face. He was currently tying you up with a bright red silk rope, and god, you were sweating so much.

You were almost naked, with just silky lingerie he had bought for you on. Your body ran hot and cold while his fingers softly grazed over your skin, binding the rope. That was it. That was what your bet had been about.

The first time Makoto had asked (or rather, _demanded_ ) to tie you up had been a few months ago. At first you were hesitant, not quite put off, but very insecure. He would never do something you didn’t want, but he did have a certain _something_ about him that made you feel uneasy sometimes. So he had proposed that bet.

And now you were lying there, bound up underneath him. As he finished, his gaze fell back to you. His grin slowly disappeared when he saw your expression (confusion, mixed with anxiety you assumed, though obviously you couldn’t see your own face).

“You okay down there?”

A nervous laugh left your lips. “Y-yeah. I think so.”

Makoto pressed a short kiss to your forehead. “You think so? You don’t sound very sure, idiot.”

A short pause. You could practically _see_ the pain trying to be considerate caused him.

“If you don’t want this-”

“No.”, you interrupted, a bit _too_ fast.

This wasn’t lost on him, and the grin returned.

“No, it’s fine. Really.”, you mumbled, face turning red.

Makoto chuckled in response, sliding down to lightly bite your neck.

“Fine?”

His hand wandered down, slightly rubbing over your panties. He waited until you were done gasping and continued to speak.

“You’re _way_ too into this for it to just be ‘fine’.”

You pouted at him which made him laugh again. The playful atmosphere quickly disappeared when he pulled down your panties and parted your legs, though. It was always like this with Makoto. Just one touch, one particularly nasty grin, and you were done. You loved him a lot, but you couldn’t deny how hot his sadistic side was.

With one last cocky grin your direction, Makoto crawled down and swiftly pulled your legs over his shoulders.

“This’ll be fun…”, he whispered, his hot breath hitting your pussy, making you tremble. “You’re completely under my mercy, huh?”

Not waiting for an answer, he dove right in and pressed his tongue onto your clit. You moaned out, trying to buck your hips upwards. Right. You were tied up. A warm shiver went down your spine as he laughed mockingly. 

His hand slid up your inner thigh and soon joined his mouth. With one finger, he started sliding over your hole while his tongue was occupied by your clit. It felt good, Makoto was skilled with both hands and mouth, but perhaps he was a tad /too/ good. He found just the right balance between really good and not nearly enough.

“ _God_ , Makoto-”

You wished he would simply slide his finger inside you, just that would make this a lot easier to endure. Apparently though, Makoto was dead-set on torturing you tonight. His hand disappeared again - perhaps back on your inner thigh, but your head was already cloudy  
enough to not care - and his tongue dived just _a little bit_ deeper.

Another moan escaped your lips and you quickly clasped your hands over your mouth. At least, you tried to, but your arms didn’t move. How did you keep forgetting you were tied up? Makoto stopped in his movements and looked up to you with a smug grin.

_God_ , you hated him sometimes. He hummed lowly and dipped his head back down, now spreading long, slow licks over your pussy. You gasped, desperately trying to push your hips up into his face. Being completely bound and unable to move definitely was frustrating, but at the same time, it was _so_ hot.

Makoto was right. You _were_ really into it. He pushed his tongue into your pussy further, now lightly sucking at your clit, making you moan out. Again, he lifted his head up and his golden eyes met yours.

“You really were so against this and now you’re dripping? What, were you trying to hide what a slut you are? Too bad I already know that.”

Without giving you a chance to reply, his hand slid up your thigh again, thumb rubbing over your clit. You gasped. He grinned up at you. You knew how much he enjoyed teasing you, but none of this was nearly enough. Light touches, soft motions, stopping before you could built up any pleasure at all, you were sick of it.

“Makoto, _please._ ”

He pushed himself up, pressing his lips on yours. His tongue slid in, rubbing over yours and you were _so_ desperate to finally have him in you.

“So bad?”, he chuckled darkly, but you were too far gone to be embarrassed.

You nodded. He bent over you, and you felt the warmth radiating from him. This position really didn’t make things easier for you. He hummed again and started grazing his teeth along your neck. Then he looked up to you, still grinning.

“What do you want me to do, hm?”

You swallowed, hard.

“Fuck me.”

Makoto rolled his eyes while _finally_ pushing his boxers down.

“How eloquent.”

He threw the piece of fabric over his shoulder and positioned himself at your entrance.

“But alright, I’m feeling nice today.”

With that, he pushed himself inside. Grabbing your hips hard, he pulled out again, slowly, painfully.

“ _Fuck_ , Makoto, hurry up-”

A gasp left your lips when he slapped you. He then pressed a hand over your mouth.

“Shut up.”, he growled. “I’m doing this however _I_ want this, and you’re going to take it. Understood?”

Your hips twitched as you nodded in response. He was _goddamn_ hot. Makoto removed his hand from your mouth, leaned back and grabbed your hips again. His fingernails dug into your flesh and you were certain it would leave bruises on you. Not that you minded.

Then, without warning he slammed back into you and you almost choked on the moan that ripped from your lips. Not leaving you time to recover, he set a bruising pace. Gasps and moans left your lips as he continued to pound into you. 

He wasn’t grinning anymore, his gaze fixated somewhere around your stomach. His brows furrowed and he pushed inside again, making your head roll back. You wanted to stay focused, to continue looking at him, but there really was no way you could. He felt so good and he fucked you so hard you started seeing stars.

You were close, _so_ close, starting to desperately trying to move your hips, to push yourself over the edge. You felt Makoto lean back, felt his hand glide over your thigh and suddenly he pressed his thumb onto your clit, hard. 

Just like that, you were gone. Twitching and moaning you came while he fucked you right through it. Just as your orgasm started fading you felt his cock twitch. He buried himself deep in you as he came, too. 

Slumping forward, he laid down next to you, burying his head in the crook of your neck. You looked at him and smiled.

“Untie me, please?”

Makoto hummed, sounding pretty tired. 

“Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am writing knb in 2020. Mind your business.


End file.
